Love Will Only Hurt
by ilovesummerland
Summary: UPDATE, BradinCallie and NikkiCameron...juicy! Please R&R.
1. The Meetings

Disclaimer: I dont own any of these characters or the storyline...:-D

****

**C&N**

Nikki sat on the beach watching the dark blue ocean lap at her feet. She was feeling lonelier than usual as she gazed at all the groups of friends hanging out and laughing on the beach. She'd already been living in Playa Linda for 3 weeks and she hadn't made a single friend. Of course she realized that she had been a bit anti-social, holing herself up in her attic bedroom. It was times like these when she desperately missed her friends in Kansas. Did her best friend Kelsey ever think about her? They hadn't spoken since the funeral. That was all Nikki's fault; Kelsey didn't have the address or phone number for Aunt Ava's house. As she sat in the damp sand remembering everything she'd left behind tears began to softly roll down her pale cheeks.

"Um, hi. Are you new to Playa Linda? I don't think I've seen you before and this isn't a big town,"

Nikki quickly wiped her tears and looked into the eyes of a very good-looking boy about her age. He had long-ish wavy brown hair, big, brown puppy dog eyes and a gap between his two front teeth. Nikki thought it was charming. Nikki put on her most flirtatious smile, which looked a lot like a grimace. She was fairly new at this.

"Hi! Yeah actually I am new here. My name's Nikki. My two brothers and I just moved into that house over there with my aunt Ava," Nikki pointed to the large blue beach house some yards away.

He gave Nikki a funny look, probably because of that smile, but then his face relaxed into a big smile.

"I'm Cameron, I live a few blocks from here. Do you, uh, want to hang out? I have a couple of hours before I have to go to my drum lesson," Nikki could tell that he was taking pity on her, but what else could she do? Maybe he had some nice girl friends that he could introduce her to.

"Sure, thanks. Wanna go to the plaza? I hear they have an arcade and stuff down there," Nikki gave Cameron a genuine smile this time.

"That sounds like fun, let me just run home for a second and tell my dad where I'll be. I'll meet you at your house in...ten minutes?"

"Ok see you then!"

Nikki was admittedly very excited. When she'd come outside this morning she hadn't expected to meet anyone, especially not a cute potential boyfriend! She stood up and wiped her sandy hands off on her black pants. Yes, this would be a very good day.

**B&C**

Bradin wiped out. Again. For the fourth time in a row. What a loser, he thought to himself. He's wasn't very good at it, but surfing called to him. He loved to feel the rush of the wave underneath his board and the crash he hears when the wave breaks. His skills are minimal, but what can you expect from a guy who's only been surfing for two weeks? He waded through the water toward the shore. He shook his wavy blond hair, spraying water everywhere like a dog. His wetsuit is suctioned tightly to his toned body. Bradin began to walk barefoot through the rocky sand. He heard a female voice calling to him. He turned around to see a beautiful girl with long brown hair and a toothy smile jogging toward him.

"Hi! I'm Callie, you're new around here right? I've been watching you out there in the surf. You're good. Is your name Bradin? I heard a little boy calling you that," Her words came out in a rush, but her voice was sweet and feminine.

He remembered her... His little brother Derrick had been calling him frantically when a wave had sucked him down under for a second. This girl had been there, silently in the background...He hadn't paid any attention to her then. Now he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, he realized that she was standing there waiting for his answer.

"Yeah, I'm Bradin. I am new here. Thanks about the surfing, I really like it. I'm sorry this is going to sound SO cheesy, but you have REALLY nice eyes!" Callie blinked her big green eyes and blushed. Bradin hadn't thought it was possible, but she looked even cuter when she blushed.

She giggled nervously and replied, "Thanks. Are you doing anything after surfing? Maybe we could hang out at Dilly's or something."

Bradin recognized Dilly's as the ice-cream parlor that was the local hang out. He hadn't had the chance to check it out yet.

"That sounds like fun. Um, you can come inside and wait while I shower and change really fast. You can meet my Aunt Ava. You'll love her, everyone does," Bradin smiled at Callie bashfully.

"Um, uh, ok. That sounds cool,"

They began to walk towards the house together, looking at each other and smiling shyly.

**C&N**

In the short time that she'd had, Nikki had managed to change her entire outfit and her hair. She didn't want to make it seem as if she'd dressed up though, so the changes were subtle. She had changed from her black pants into a pale pink skirt, but her gray halter top was still the same. She looked at her flat, boring hair in the mirror. No way, she had thought, my hair is seriously uncool. She'd swept it up into a simple ponytail. Now that she looked good she skipped downstairs, happy for the first time in a month. Her Aunt Ava was in her office tinkering with some newly delivered fabrics.

"Nikki, tell me the truth...Is this too bright for an evening gown?" Ava held up a hideous piece of orange satin. It was easily the ugliest color Nikki had ever seen.

"Actually Aunt Ava, I think that's a really great color. It is, um, more original and unique than most of the dresses out there,"

Ava looked at the satin as if expecting it to speak to her. She still wasn't sure about it. Ava looked up distractedly to see Nikki standing next to her, looking uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry sweetie, did you need to ask me something?"

"Aunt Ava, can I go to the arcade with a friend for a couple of hours?" Nikki fidgeted with her necklace as she waited for Ava's answer.

"Sure Nikki, what's this friend's name? Have I met her?" Ava glanced innocently at Nikki's blushing face.

"Um...Actually Aunt Ava his name is Cameron. I'm supposed to meet him in a second, so can I go now?" Nikki spoke quickly, eager to leave.

"OH, IT'S THAT KIND OF FRIEND! Ok, well just be home by dinner!" Ava winked at Nikki, amused at Nikki's obvious embarrassment.

"Yeah, sure whatever, ok so bye!"

Nikki ran for the door as if it would keep her alive to go through it.


	2. Good And Bad

Note: Words in [ ] are thoughts.

B&C

Bradin opened the front door of the gigantic blue beach house and peered in.

"Aunt Ava? Johnny? Is anyone here?" Bradin called up the stairs.

"Bradin? Is that you? I'm up here!" Ava shouted down.

Ava pounded down the stairs still in her pajamas and slippers. Her hair was in a greasy ponytail.

"BRADIN WESTERLY!! You didn't tell me we had company!! And here I am, unshowered and dirty and just...AH!" Ava chased Bradin around the living room as Callie laughed, watching the scene in front of her.

Breathing hard, Bradin stopped running and addressed his aunt.

"Aunt...Ava...This is my friend Callie. Is it ok if I go to Dilly's with her?"

"Of course that's ok, but go change first please. Don't worry, I'll entertain Callie," Ava said, winking at Callie.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Bradin replied, starting up the stairs.

"So, Callie, tell me about yourself..."

C&N

Nikki sat on the front steps, careful to keep her legs crossed so that her underwear didn't show. She knew that she had a big goofy smile on her face and looked like an idiot, but she couldn't help it. She felt happier than she had in a while.

Nikki closed her eyes for a second thinking about how lucky she was, and she opened them to find Cameron standing in front of her, a big grin on his face. Cameron and a beautiful blond girl. A blond girl who's clothing covered up less than Nikki's swim suit.

Nikki looked at Cameron's face, confused at the stranger. His eyes pleaded with her saying, "Please Nikki, she wasn't supposed to be here, I'm so sorry."

The girl stepped forward and waved at Nikki, a friendly smile on her face.

"Hi! I'm Amber, Cameron's girlfriend. You must be Nikki. It's really great that Cameron is trying to make new friends, he doesn't have hardly any. I'm always telling him to put himself out there," Amber shoved Cameron playfully.

[Obviously she doesn't feel at competition with me. I knew it was too good to be true, damn]

"Hi Amber, yeah I'm Nikki. Well, um, I guess it's good to make new friends...I don't have too many myself since I just moved here," Nikki tried being friendly, but her words came out a little cold. She couldn't help how jealous and unhappy she suddenly felt.

Seeing how the conversation was going, Cameron moved to stand between the two girls and spoke to Nikki, "Nikki, are you ready to go?"

"Um, actually...Cameron I'm not feeling too good all of a sudden. You and Amber better go on without me. Call me later though...Maybe we can hang out tomorrow," Nikki flashed Cameron a flirtatious smile, waved at Amber and went back inside.

Nikki ran up to her room, through herself onto her bed and cried about every problem in her life. And because she's a teenager, you know there were tons. Her parents' death, her lack of friends, school starting soon...Nikki felt so overwhelmed...

B&C

Bradin spritzed himself with his favorite cologne and took the stairs two at a time. He'd already left Callie with Aunt Ava for too long...Who know what she could have said?

"Oh hi Bradin! Are ya ready to go?" Callie smiled at him, her face flushed.

[She's probably so red from laughing...I knew I shouldn't have left her with Aunt Ava for so long...She probably knows my entire life story now, down to the part where I pooped my pants in church when I was 8]

"Yeah Callie, I am. Let's get outta here," Bradin grabbed Callie's arm and dragged her out the door. She looked bewildered at first then started to giggle.

"Oh! I know what this is all about. Don't worry your secrets are safe with me," Callie laughed, and winked at Bradin.

Bradin couldn't watch her laugh and not laugh with her. Arm in arm they walked to Dilly's, both happier than they'd been in a long time.


	3. What Happens Next?

**C&N**

Ava chuckled to herself as she thought about how much she had just embarrassed Bradin. Ava could tell that Callie was a good girl and would make Bradin happy even if only for a short time. Ava began the trek back to her workshop. As she passed Nikki's bedroom she heard wailing sobs, as if a young girl's heart had just been broken. She pushed open the door and poked her head in.

"Nikki?! What on earth is wrong? Why are you crying? And why are you home so early? Oh Nikki!" Ava plopped herself down on the edge of Nikki's bed at gazed sadly at the small writhing form next to her.

Nikki couldn't stop the tears once they had started. She sat up and sniffed her nose. Her pale face was rosy and tear-streaked.

"Oh Aunt Ava!! It's HORRIBLE!! Cameron already has a girlfriend! And she's blond and tall and gorgeous and her name is Amber. Why can't I have a cool name like that? WHERE WAS I WHEN THEY GAVE OUT ALL THE GOOD QUALITIES?!?! I thought he was asking me out on a date...I'm so stupid." Nikki sobbed into her Aunt's shoulder.

All Ava could do was pat Nikki's back reassuringly and listen to her cry. Trying to give advice would be roaming too far into Mom Territory. Ava wanted to help Nikki, she really did, but what could she do? It was rare that Ava should feel so powerless. Ava stroked Nikki's hair for a moment then left the room.

::..::30 minutes later::..::

Nikki curled her legs up underneath her precious baby blanket and rested her chin on knees, deep in thought. The tears had long stopped but the pain still felt freshly branded on her sensitive heart. She couldn't understand why Cameron had affected her so deeply. After all, they HAD just met. Oddly, she felt as if she'd known him all her life, even though she knew little, if anything, about him. Maybe it was his warm brown eyes or his thoughtful smile that made her melt every time. Or the fact that he was the only kind person she'd met since she'd come to Playa Linda months ago. Nikki knew that she didn't put herself out there enough, but why hadn't anyone been nice enough to come to her?

I'm so stupid. While I sit here crying my heart out Cameron is out having fun with Amber. Life sure has dealt me the crappiest card in the deck.

**B&C**

Bradin had expected Dilly's to be a classic ice-cream parlor. When he walked in, he was amazed to see that it was an ultra trendy diner. A diner that specialized in ice cream. Dilly's was packed with the crowd of kids that hung out there daily. After all, it was THE place to be. Everywhere couples and groups of friends twirled on the metal stools and scooped ice cream out of giant steel bowls.

"Wow busy place...It's so cool in here!! It's like zapping into the future!" Bradin gushed while spinning around to see the walls, all covered with art and brightly colored paint.

"Yeah it's cool I guess. Come on, I see a booth in the back," Callie said, amused at Bradin's delight. She dragged him toward the back of the diner.

They sat down and flipped through the mega sized menus. The waitress came just then and asked what they wanted. Bradin ordered a banana split and Callie got a chocolate milk shake.

A good looking brown-haired guy walked up and stood in front of their booth. He flashed Callie a toothy smile and his eyes flirted with her.

"Hi Callie, remember me?"

I'm sorry it took so long to get this out and it was so short!! I had a bit of writer's block but I think I know where I'm going now. Please please please R&R!!!


	4. Meet Ben

**C&N**

The look of shock on Callie's face was evident. Her normally tan skin had faded to a sickly green pallor. Her mouth gaped open and she was batting her eyelashes in confusion. Bradin felt as if he'd just been slapped. Who WAS this guy? He was He strutted around in his tight jeans as if he owned the world.

"B-B-Ben? What...what...what are you DOING here?" Callie finally managed to sputter out.

"I'm so sorry I didn't call you Cal, we moved right after you left and I lost your phone number in the mess. Didn't I tell you that my father was able to snag a job in PL? It was a really great career opportunity and the schools here are much better," the cocky brown-haired god replied.

He turned to Bradin and smirked at his incredulity.

"I'm Ben by the way. I just moved here from Oklahoma. Callie and I dated before she moved here to sunny So Cal. Who are you?"

Bradin still couldn't hide his shock at Ben's confidence. He wasn't used to people being so forward.

"I'm Bradin Westerly...I'm actually new here too, from Kansas. Nice to meet you," Bradin muttered through clenched teeth. It was NOT nice to meet this snobby jerk who was trying to steal Callie from right under his nose. He didn't even have the decency to do it when Bradin wasn't around. How rude.

"You guys mind if I join you? I was just checking out the local hot spots, but I could use a break,"

Callie gazed at Bradin with a weak smile and gave Ben permission to join them.

As she listened in silence as Bradin and Ben made small talk she couldn't help but remember how hurt she'd been when Ben hadn't called her when she moved. She hadn't known that he'd lost her new number...Callie had loved Ben so deeply and then when she didn't hear from him and had been too shy to call him herself...She'd felt as if she'd been slapped. Finally, fed up with waiting for a call that wasn't going to come, she'd given in and called him. A giggly female voice answered and said Ben was busy and couldn't talk. Callie had hung up disappointed and angry. Something was seriously sketch...

Bradin sat and answered all of Ben's nosy questions, vaguely of course. He wanted to come off as tough and in control of himself. How long had he and Callie known each other? Not long. Were they going out? Sort of. Where about Kansas had he come from? Hogarth County...Bradin was a little irritated to find that they knew quite a few of the same people. Soon though, Bradin's tough exterior began to wear off, Ben's on-going conversation and infectious smile were hard for a normally friendly guy to resist.

Callie watched in amazement as Bradin's coldness wore off and he began to laugh with Ben. Ben seemed to have that effect on everyone, few could resist his cheerfulness. Bradin was so sweet and cute, but Ben was everything she had known for so long. Callie couldn't get the giggly female voice out of her head though, so she decided to give Bradin a try.

"Um guys? We've kind of been sitting here for a while and there are people waiting for some place to sit." Callie said. She turned to Ben and said pointedly, "Ben, Bradin and I should get going. It was great to see you, we should hang out. Bye!"

"Hang on Cal, just let me pay for this stuff. Yeah Ben we should kick it sometime, I got the new Madden game that totally rocks," Bradin went to the counter to pay the bill and Callie waved good-bye to Ben as she made the long, crowded trek to the front door.

**C&N**

Nikki sat on her bed, biting her lip like she did when she was deep in thought. She was in the middle of a daydream taking place in 10 years where she and Cameron were married and she was pregnant with their first kid. The phone rang on her bedside table, startling her out of her reverie. She leaned over to check the caller ID, her legs getting caught in a blanket and almost falling off in the process. It was Cameron. She shuddered at the memory of what had happened just a few hours before. Should she answer?

Come on girl...You might not get this opportunity again!

"Um...Hi Cameron"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Duuuh caller ID. Get with it dude!" Nikki joked.

"Nikki, I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. You see, Amber and I are kind of off and on and I was under the impression that we were off right now. Then she showed up at my house today and then she showed up at my house today and when she found out I was going to hang out with you, we were suddenly dating again and she insisted she come along. I'm really really sorry and I...well I...just want you to know that Amber and I broke it off for good today. Can you hang out tomorrow?"

"Lemme check my schedule...Yuuup I'm free!! Wanna come over around 11:00?"

"That's sounds good. I'll see you then,"

Nikki hung up, filled to the brim with joy. Maybe her life would be ok after all.

I cant say how sorry I am that this took almost a month to write. I've been soooo busy with school and reality that it was kind of hard to keep up with it all. The story seems to be on the right track for now and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, short as it was. I'll try to update again really soon. Please R&R!!!


	5. Mad Scrambles and Shock

Words inside of – indicate thoughts.

B&C

"Whoa Callie, what was that all about? I was just starting to get along with that guy and you dragged me outta there like the sky was falling!" Bradin snapped at Callie. He narrowed his eyes, irritated with her. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but it HAD been her that had let Ben sit with them in the first place.

"Look…Bradin…I know we haven't known each other very long, but I really like you, as forward as that may sound. If we're gonna go any farther in…THIS, then you need to know some things about me. Can we go somewhere and talk?" Callie put her hand on Bradin's elbow and looked up into his face with earnest eyes.

Bradin's forehead wrinkled with worry. Callie was right, they hadn't known each other long, but he felt strangely very much attracted to her. He was a moth and she was a light, he just wanted to be next to her.

"Yeah sure, no prob. We can go down to the shore. It's kind of cold and windy so I don't think many people with be down there, other than a couple of surfers."

"Mhmm yeah, everything is fine. I just have a past that you might need to know about, since it seems to want to creep back to me at the most inconvenient of times." Callie fiddled with her fingers as she spoke, looking down to avoid Bradin's worried face.

The two walked to the shore. It was like time was standing still, everything was silent and dark. They settled down in the sand and Bradin put his arm around Callie. The sky was full of dark clouds and the air spoke softly of rain.

"Bradin, as you've probably guessed, Ben is from my old life. My life back in Oklahoma. I left there trying to forget everything that had happened. Ben rescued me during a time when I was desperate for rescuing. And then my mom informed me that she'd gotten a fabulous job offer in a little town called Playa Linda. I just remember so clearly that I was thrilled to hear that. My mom had been so good to me after the disaster I went through that previous summer. I felt that I owed it to her, she wanted this and I didn't really have any reason to object. So…we moved. And I fell in love with Playa Linda instantly; it just has this radiating charm." Callie spoke softly, slowly letting her words sink into Bradin.

"So do you Callie. You radiate more than Playa Linda ever could. I hope you don't think I'm prying but…what was the disaster? What happened to you?

Callie turned to look Bradin squarely in the face. She stuck out her chin bravely and with tears in her eyes whispered three little words that made Bradin's blood run cold.

"I was raped."

C&N

Nikki awoke to bright sunshine filling her room, along with the smell of frying eggs. She popped out of bed with excitement and glanced at her alarm clock.

-OH NO!! It's already 10 o' clock! I only have an hour to get ready-

Nikki yelped out loud and rushed to get into the shower before it was taken. Luckily, it was empty and she took the fastest shower of her life. She dashed back into her bedroom and started ripping outfits off the hangers. Ava appeared in her doorway and looked amazedly at the mess that now consumed Nikki's bedroom.

"Nikki…what on EARTH? Your room is a disaster!" Ava shouted over Nikki's blow dryer.

"Aunt Ava! Didn't I tell you? Cameron broke up with Amber for ME and called me yesterday and we're hanging out today and I woke up late and now I have hardly any time to get ready and I have nothing to wear and I'm so nervous. HELP ME!!" Nikki's frantic words came out in a rush.

"Nikki, calm down. You do realize who you're talking to, don't you? I'm a fashion designer sweetheart. I also happen to have my workshop in the attic of this house and it's full of great clothes that will be perfect for you. Come on; let's go pick something out for Mr. Cameron."

After 15 minutes of picking through the piles of clothes, Nikki finally settled on a black polka dot skirt that swished around her knees and a purple tank top. Ava approved the outfit just in time, because Cameron came knocking at their door promptly at 11:00.

Nikki scrambled to the door, barely stopping to catch her breath before yanking it open. To the untrained eye she appeared calm and collected, but inside her heart was beating wildly and her mind was spinning.

NOTE: I am SO SO SO sorry that updating this took so long. Life has been wild, but since it's slowing down right now I'll be able to update soon. I hope this chapter makes up for my lack of updating. Please R&R!!!


	6. Diss and Kiss

C&N

Nikki smiled weakly at Cameron before she stepped outside. She shielded her eyes from the blinding morning sun.

Cameron offered her a cheery smile and began to walk down the stairs, where his sneakers collided with sand.

"Nikki, I just wanted to say I'm really REALLY sorry about what happened yesterday. I know what you thought, and that was totally how I'd intended it. Amber demanded that she be allowed to tag along. I'm sorry, I really am. Can we please start over?" Cameron pleaded with Nikki.

"Chill Cam, it's ok! It's no big deal. I mean, I was kind of surprised yesterday, but it's all good now. Sure we can start over, no prob. Hi, I'm Nikki, what's your name?" Nikki smiled coyly at Cameron before she started cracking up.

"So what do you want to do? I'm free until 6...It would've been later, but my dad insisted that I be home for dinner tonight. My grandma's in town and doesn't visit that often."

"Umm…Wanna go to the movies? It'll be cool in there considering it's pretty hot out and I really want to see that new chick flick…Know the one I'm talking about? If it's too boring for you though, we can see something else."

"Nah, that's ok, I'll go with you. Our movie theater is small and all movies start at the same time…If we hurry we can make the 11:30 showing of the movie."

They made it to the theater just in time and ran in to find seats. The theater was packed so Cameron saved seats while Nikki went to get them popcorn and candy. When she came back a few minutes later she stopped dead in tracks as she watched the scene in front of her. No, the movie hadn't started yet. She saw a small, pretty, delicately featured brunette girl exclaim as she recognized Cameron. Cameron's face visibly lit up when he saw and it was a change that Nikki didn't miss. They spoke softly for a minute and then the girl plopped down in the seat meant for Nikki. Nikki wasn't at all calmed by the fact that there was an empty seat on the other side of Cameron. WHY were pretty girls always trying to invade her time with Cameron??!?

Nikki stalked over their seats and laid a possessive hand on Cameron's shoulder. He looked up at her in surprise, but seeing that it was her, his face relaxed into a smile.

"Hey, Nikki, you're just in time! This is my friend Olivia! I haven't seen her all summer…do you mind if she sits with us? She's all alone. We can hang out later cant we?"

How could she resist his sweet eyes begging her to allow him to spend time with his friend? She'd find a way. This was getting way too annoying. She handed him and Olivia a popcorn each and gave Cameron the most evil glare she could work up.

"Actually Cameron, suddenly this movie doesn't seem so appealing. When it's over, you're welcome to come to my house if you want…Bye."

Nikki used up all the nerve she had when she turned away from Cameron's shocked and hurt face. She walked as slowly and as glamorously as she could, knowing that if she tripped, the effect would be completely ruined.

B&C

"Excuse me, Callie? I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right. Can you, uh, repeat that?" Bradin sputtered his eyes wide with amazement.

"Please don't make me say it again. You heard me right. It was a situation that I had no control over…and afterwards I felt so HELPLESS. I had no one to turn to except my mom, and even she…well she tried, but she didn't understand how I could let something like that happen. He drugged me, I didn't ASK for it. And then Ben started at my school and it was just amazing. He was so easy to talk to and we clicked immediately. I don't know…everything just seemed right…And then my mom and I moved and Ben and his family moved…and everything got messed up. So here I am, with you." Callie's words came out slowly, as if trying not to stumble over them.

Bradin gazed at Callie for a second and then opened his mouth to say something, but instead closed it and reached over to place his hand over hers. He smiled tenderly and leaned over to kiss her. He didn't need words to tell her how he felt.


End file.
